dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzivan: Electric Rampage
Blitzivan: Electric Rampage, also known internationally as Blitzivan: The Computer Wars, is a 2008 El Kadsreian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film written and directed by Max Axis, with co-writer by Akira Hisashi. It is the first film in the Blitzivan franchise to not be released theatrically, instead, the film was released on television and on home video. In Electric Rampage, Ray Daichi must face off against an evil computer virus named Reviraxx who manages to escape from the virtual world into the real world using the body of one of Ivy's failed experiments as a host. The film was released on June 25, 2008, and received generally positive reviews from critics, praising its direction, screenplay, and visual effects. Max Axis stated in an interview that Electric Rampage ''was one of his favorite films that he had ever directed. Plot Ivy Daichi has been experimenting with a way that allows virtual inhabitants to inherit it a body using a series of advanced transmitters by combining different existing technologies. Ray Daichi, on the other hand, watches over his sister's progress when he unknowingly hears a mysterious call. Ray jumps into action as Blitzivan, leaving Ivy alone in the lab. Ivy heads up into a room that contains hundreds of bodies that were her previous experiments and picks one of the few encased bodies that was developed by herself a few years ago that was considered a "failure", simply named the Psykon. After Ray finishes solving the case involving the mysterious call, his HUD began to witness strange glitches and discovers that his weapon systems are disabled, leading Ray to drive his Hypercycle back to their home. During that time, Ivy was preparing to find a virtual being to inhabit the body when she notices that the transmitter's mainframe began to glitch, and its monitors glowing purple. Ivy is then pushed back and watched in horror as purple electricity flowed through the wires and into the body, which Ivy suspects that a virtual being is now inhabiting it. The body, who now calls itself Riviraxx, reckless destroys the lab, but Ivy uses the distraction to escape. Ivy soon finds Ray and explains to him what happened when he was out. Ray also tells Ivy that Reviraxx must be the one who infected his systems, which Ivy quickly fixes it by activating an instant-fix program on his left arm. She further tells him that Riviraxx was the name of the being who inherited the body. Ray understands and heads off to fight Reviraxx while Ivy returns to her lab and attempt to fix the transmitter. Reviriaxx soon causes chaos throughout Mirai City by hacking its security robots to attack the civilians while also hacking the city's surveillance systems, and sees Ray looking at one the screens. Reviriaxx arrives in front of Ray and the two began a fight. During the fight, Reviriaxx implants a virus on Blitzivan's systems, temporarily disabling his weapon systems. With it, Reviraxx manages to beat Blitzivan until Blitzivan retreats for now. Ray attempts to use the instant-fix program to delete the virus but discovers that the program was infected as well. Fearing that the virus would lead Blitzivan's to permanent shutdown, he quickly runs into Ivy who modifying the transmitter that Reviraxx warped out of into a trap device. Ivy figures that the only way to remove the virus is to destroy Reviraxx, and further explains that she and Ray must separate to find her as Reviraxx manages to infect half of Mirai City's electronics. Ray soon finds Reviraxx inside of Mirai City's data centers in which she plans to upgrade her status so that she'll be "the most powerful virus ever lived". Ray uses his Blitzivan form as bait to lure Reviraxx inside the body, which leads to Reviraxx controlling his body. She then heads towards Ivy's lab and attempts to attack her, but she was led into Ivy's trap which causes to separate in Ray's body. After Reviraxx and Ray were separated, the two started the fight. Ray and Ivy ultimately defeat Reviraxx by using his Solar Punch which pushes her into the trap's mainframe device. A few weeks later, Ray and Ivy have successfully managed to fix the lab's remains and Ivy has also updated Blitzivan's operating system to ensure that any type of virus won't infect his systems again in the future. While Ray and Ivy know that Reviraxx was defeated, Ray suspects that Reviraxx is still out there and that she's waiting for the proper time to do so. Cast * Patrick Cruz as Ray Daichi/Blitzivan ** Kenji Tominaga as Blitzivan (suit) * Paulina Tan as Ivy Daichi * Aisha Phoebe Ayari as Reviraxx (voice) * Kane Hodder as Psykon ** Kane also plays one of the data center employees * Gerald Schnee as the Electric Monster * Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon * Jeremy Clarkson as a police officer * Kylie Minogue as one of the data center employees * Antanico Matsushita as a bystander Production After the release of ''Blitzivan: 10 Years Later, Max Axis and Akira Hisashi have announced that they would stop making Blitzivan films for now, as they wanted to concentrate on other projects. In October of 2007, rumors began to spread that a new Blitzivan was in-development after an incomplete draft of the film has been leaked. Both Max and Akira said they were furious once they discover the leaks, so Max and Akira needed to come up with a new story and rework some key elements that they feel are too similar to the original draft. The original draft would've involved Blitzivan facing against an electric-powered villain originally named Tezzra, and that Blitzivan would've had his cyborg body be covered with a rubber alloy later one in the draft. Akira came up with the concept of having a computer virus as the main antagonist, feeling that they have never made a villain like this before, and to keep with the theme of Blitzivan fighting against tech-based villains. After they have finished the draft, then-CEO of El TV Kadsre television Network Toby Matsushita told Max that they have decided to release the new Blitzivan as a TV movie instead, much to the dismay of Max and Akira. Due to this, they hastily hired crew members, mostly members who are working for the ''Technic Heroes'' franchise, to start the film's production. Filming Principal photography began from November 2007 to April 2008 and was entirely filmed in El Kadsre City, with the El TV Kadsre Television Centre being used for several scenes. Reception Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:Movies Category:Fictional movies Category:2008 films Category:2000s films Category:Blitzivan Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Tokusatsu films